Halo: A Parody of Life
by Betha-chan
Summary: Halo is a normal girl who keeps encountering the paranormal. But thats cool, anything from school life to aleins, she's ready!
1. Halo: Part One

1 A Parody of Life: A Halo story  
  
  
  
Part One  
  
Chapter One: A Cruel and Unusual Punishment  
  
Chapter Two: Acquaintances renewed over homework  
  
Chapter Three: Dreams of Future Things  
  
Chapter Four: The School Equipment Gets Misused  
  
Is it really that difficult to guess what's going to happen? Mostly not, than again… You never know for sure what's going to happen next in real life why should a story be any different?  
  
Ever get that feeling of dread, life just before you get a geometry test back? The flutter in the pit of your stomach; the pressure on your skull so that you can hear every heart beat as you realize that life is short. That the feeling you should be getting.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Warning: Many things are really messed up in this story, but that's okay, and you know why? It's because I'm a blonde, people don't expect me to make sense, so I figure, why bother?  
  
  
  
  
  
Halo is an ordinary girl, she goes to an ordinary school, and has ordinary friends. Most of that was true. Halo is actually a hyper active blonde who only thinks good happy thoughts, that's why she's called Halo. Her hair is short and spiked while her friend; Telinka has long blonde hair and is rather pessimistic. Halo is either really happy or confused. When something bad happens Halo looks on the bright side, either that or she goes into denial. All in all she's a funny person.  
  
Chapter One: A Cruel and Unusual Punishment  
  
The street shops passed by as people casually glancing out took a second look at the running figure; she had a wide smile on her face and seemed to be clutching some sort of envelope.  
  
A laugh escaped as she spun and ran down a side street past the pizza place. She stopped skidding on the sidewalk looked in, waved, and took off running again.  
  
"Halo!" A voice called. "Wait up!" Telinka rounded the corner scanned the street the saw her friend and took off running after her. "I can't believe this!" She muttered to herself. "Halo!" She shrieked again.  
  
Halo stopped turned around and stuck out her tongue in a playful manner while waving the envelope over her head. "Promise you'll let me read it?" She yelled as Telinka began to catch up with her.  
  
Telinka slowed down. "I promise." She said trying to catch her breath. "Now give it here."  
  
Halo handed her the envelope. "Okay!" She smiled and watched her friend shove it into the backpack she was wearing. She shifted her weight on her feet waiting. Telinka didn't give her the promised letter. "Well?" She said waiting.  
  
"Got you!" Telinka said. She turned around and walked away.  
  
Halo laughed and followed her. "I'll get a hold of it eventually." She said knowingly.  
  
"Will not."  
  
"Oh yeah?"  
  
Class the next day was boring. Halo was sitting behind the new girl, so that made something to do. Only, the new girl seemed totally zoned out.  
  
Lara Croft, tomb raider, looked behind her, she was alone. She pulled out a gun and aimed it into the darkness before her. She heard it again. The sound… The sound of whispering!  
  
Halo asked her again. "Do you have a pencil I could borrow?"  
  
The girl stood up and gave a tremendous scream. "The voices!" She shrieked. "Can't you hear them?"  
  
Halo jerked to the back of her seat with wide eyes, that was not was she had expected.  
  
"Halo!" The nun who was teaching yelled. "What did you do to the new student?" She asked.  
  
"I didn't to anything but ask her for a pencil." Halo said still shocked at her classmate's outburst.  
  
The nun frowned not believing. "Likely story. It's bucket time!"  
  
Halo stood in the hall with a pout on her face. Nothing was ever fair. She sighed, and then almost dropped her bucket as the door opened across the hall and a boy came out holding a bucket. He looked like he was her age. The door slammed behind him as another nun shut the door.  
  
"Talk about cruel and unusual punishment." Halo said to him with a smile.  
  
He nodded.  
  
"What did you do?"  
  
He shrugged.  
  
Halo nodded sympathetically. "Yeah, me too."  
  
He looked at her for a moment than returned his gaze to the floor. "She's weird." He thought.  
  
Halo smiled. "Well any way, I'm glad I don't have to be alone! I like having someone to talk to."  
  
He grunted.  
  
Halo beamed. This was an improvement. "My name is Halo." She said sticking out her hand. "What's yours?" She asked.  
  
He looked at her hand wondering what she was doing, and then he turned and faced the opposite end of the hall and grunted something.  
  
"What was that?" Halo asked.  
  
Her classroom door opened and the sister looked out angrily. "I said bucket time!"  
  
Halo meekly laughed.  
  
  
  
Chapter Two: Acquaintances renewed over homework  
  
"What did you do to the new girl?" Telinka asked opening her algebra book.  
  
Halo shrugged. She beat back the papers falling out of her over stuffed notebook that served as a binder. "I asked her if she had a pencil I could borrow, than she said something about the voices. I tell you, she's a psychopath." Halo said.  
  
Telinka gave a short laugh.  
  
Locke was just starting on his algebra homework to. He thought back to the events of that day. Some how he couldn't get the strange blonde haired girl out of his mind. She was so confusing; it was as if she were a little kid instead of a high school student from a precious private Catholic High School.  
  
He was listening to Linkin Park.  
  
Secretly he wondered what she had been kicked out of class for. The memory of his day came back to him.  
  
Locke flicked on the lighter. It was hidden from his teacher by his textbook that was set up to make a make shift screen. The light captivated him. Suddenly an idea hit him.  
  
The girl who sat in front had long blonde hair. Today it was in two braids that constantly ended up on his desk. He hated that.  
  
Locke slipped one of the braids under the book. The lighter seemed to come to life.  
  
  
  
He hadn't realized that it would smoke so much. When the girl started screaming he knew he was in trouble. The nun had sent him out of the classroom. She hadn't forbid him to talk with any one, there was usually no one in the hall to talk to, but Locke had noticed that the blonde girl was in the hall an awful lot. Not when he was sent there, but he could see her though the glass in the door. He only had one class with her.  
  
She had said that her name was Halo. He still wondered what she had done. It couldn't have been that bad…  
  
Halo closed the book. Telinka had finished her homework a long time ago, but Halo still had a couple problems to do. Telinka was watching television. Halo stretched, slipped the book in her backpack, and stood up pulling on the bright cartoon ornamented bag.  
  
"Telinka!" She called.  
  
"Upstairs!" Came the reply.  
  
Halo made her trek up the stairs. "I'm as good as done, I think I'm going to head home. Okay?"  
  
"Sure." Telinka said, her eyes never leaving the screen. She was learning how to make an orange desert.  
  
Halo pushed the door open and with a last look at the enthusiastic chef headed out into the bright world. The street was mainly empty. Then she saw him.  
  
Locke was walking down the street when the door to one of the houses door had opened and the girl walked out. He had finished homework and was headed uptown to look for some friends.  
  
"Hey!" She called.  
  
He stopped and nodded to acknowledge her presence.  
  
"What are you doing here?" She asked with one of her smiles that seemed void of all intelligence.  
  
He shrugged. He didn't really feel like talking. "What did you do?" He finally asked as she began to walk along side of him.  
  
"What did I do?" She asked. "Do you mean what did I do to get kicked out of class?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"I asked a girl for a pencil." She admitted.  
  
She was serious.  
  
"Well, I have to go, this is my house." She said. "It's been nice talking to you! Wait… um, what's your name?"  
  
There was a pause. "Locke." He said. He didn't know how he could answer this one with just a grunt.  
  
"Cool, well, see you tomorrow!" She called as she disappeared into the house.  
  
He didn't look behind him as he headed down the street.  
  
Chapter Three: Dreams of Future Things  
  
"I've decided that I have fallen in love." Halo said.  
  
Telinka gave her a look from the corner of her eyes. "You've decided this?"  
  
"Yes." Halo said. "I have decided that I have fallen in love."  
  
Telinka went back to eating her breakfast bar. They were on their way to school. After a while she asked the question. "With whom?"  
  
"You know that boy that never talks?"  
  
A couple of them came to her mind. All of them were friends and hung out in a group where they never said anything if any one who was an outside was around. It was kind of creepy.  
  
"Yeah." She said.  
  
"Him." Halo said.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't know!" Halo said defensively. "Cupid I guess."  
  
"What does your little brother have to do with this?" Telinka asked getting even more confused.  
  
"The other one."  
  
"You don't have another younger brother."  
  
"The other- never mind!" Halo said. "Just forget it."  
  
Telinka nodded as she shoved the rest of her breakfast in her already over full mouth.  
  
"I had a strange dream last night." Halo said, trying to change the subject.  
  
"That's cool." Telinka muttered still working on the glob of fiber.  
  
"Yeah." Halo smiled to herself. She had liked that dream.  
  
A mysterious mobile frame pilot rescued Halo from certain death. She could never see his face, but he had her become his co pilot and together they traveled the galaxy saving people. It had been really cool. Halo like the guy in her dream, he was so… Mobile suit pilot! How GW!  
  
  
  
She sighed. By day, school girl, by night, mobile frame pilot. If only… Halo would like nothing better than to be a superhero.  
  
"Why don't you become one?" Telinka asked.  
  
Halo realized she had confessed her dream out loud. "I don't know." She admitted. "There really isn't a need for one, and I haven't got many supper talents."  
  
Telinka shrugged. "You're really good a jump rope."  
  
"Am not."  
  
"You aren't."  
  
There was a pause. "No."  
  
"Oh." Telinka said admitting defeat. "I always thought you were."  
  
Halo shook her head and gave another great sigh. "I don't want to go to school."  
  
"Who knows maybe you'll see that boy who never talks."  
  
"Yeah…"  
  
Lara Croft, tomb raider, surveyed the opposition with hidden contempt.  
  
The new girl surveyed Halo with open contempt. "Gees, what does she have against me?" Halo asked Telinka in a whisper.  
  
Lara Croft, tomb raider, noted the opposition plotting to her neighbor against her, surely her demise. She casually strolled up to her and said in an offhanded manner. "Don't think." Pause for Lara to take a sip of her champagne "Don't think… I don't know."  
  
The new girl stormed up to Halo, pointed her index finger in her face and began to scream again. "I know what you're up to! Don't think you can fool me!"  
  
Halo stepped back surprised. "What?" She asked. "What on earth do you mean?"  
  
The girl gave a sinister laugh. "Playing innocent huh? Well, you won't get the best of me.  
  
Lara Croft, tomb raider, had meet worse opposition before.  
  
"Yeah, well!" Halo paused trying to think up and appropriate come back. "You're unproportional!"  
  
Apparently this was a touchy subject to the new girl.  
  
Chapter Four: The School Equipment Gets Misused  
  
The dream of being a super hero still stuck in Halo's mind. She added it to her list of things to do in life. It grew on her even more and became almost an obsession. She was never as serious before about anything that she ever wanted, besides that trip to Mt. Fuji…  
  
Telinka gave Halo a worried look; she seemed to be drifting away from the class again. Halo's eyes had glazed over and held a vacant expression as they stared plastered on her emotionless face holding the consciousness of a child watching television.  
  
The eyelids seemed to grow heavier, and slowly, so very slowly sank into the folds of the shadowed bags that had formed under her eyes. As this happened she began to sink, just as slowly into her seat growing smaller and smaller until all that was left was a head resting on a desk emitting a small puddle of drool.  
  
Telinka feared that if she startled Halo that she would fall out of the desk completely or become surprised enough to draw he teacher's attention.  
  
Telinka thought for a brief second trying to decide what she should do in a delicate case as this. Unfortunately this brief second was all to brief and before she had a chance to respond the new girl began to shriek sending Halo out of her slumber and onto the floor.  
  
The world began to focus around Halo. She was sitting on the floor. She was under a desk. The desk was in the foreign language classroom. The desk belonged to her. She shouldn't be sitting on the floor in this particular class. Halo jumped back into her desk just as the pain in her tusk registered.  
  
Thankfully the teacher wasn't paying any attention to Halo's location; instead she was attending to the new girl who was screaming something about genetically engineered dinosaurs coming after her.  
  
In fact this particular display seemed to have captured the attention of most of the people in the class. Halo regarded it as nothing out of the ordinary. She was more experienced with the new girl.  
  
This made it so that no one in the class noticed a face at the door except Halo. No one; except for Halo, noticed the boy push the door completely open and walk in. To Halo it was obvious that he wanted to speak with the teacher. She stood up, waited for him to notice her, and to her surprise he did.  
  
He looked at her.  
  
She looked at him.  
  
It was him… the boy who never spoke. They silently looked at each other and Halo felt an immense feeling of ecstasy. The boy who never talked was looking at her. Then she realized that he rest of the class was as well. They had transferred their attention from the new girl. She didn't know where the new girl was until a desk hit her head from behind and she sank onto the floor unconscious.  
  
The new girl began to shriek about how she had taken her revenge. Halo didn't see or hear this. Nor did she see the expression of the boy who never spoke's face.  
  
Did he care? No one knows but him.  
  
When Halo awoke for the second time that class period she was surrounded by a circle consisting of classmates, her teacher, and the school nurse. The boy was gone, or at least she didn't see him. In fact she was having trouble seeing much of anything.  
  
Telinka stared apathetically at Halo; seeing that her friend was alive she turned away to get a head start on today's homework.  
  
One of the gushers in Halo's class started to cry again and one of her gusher friends gave her a hug, then they began to cry together.  
  
Halo couldn't see the new girl and for a brief moment she wondered if the boy who never spoke had run off with her, but after Telinka moved the could see that she was climbing out a window, while gnawing on the curtains…  
  
In other words nothing seemed to be unusual, At least that was what Halo thought than.  
  
Later when Halo would look back in her life (more specifically a chapter or two from now) she would realize that this was the turning point in her life. Until that point she had been a normal girl. A normal girl with a normal life… A normal girl, who got a desk thrown at her in class that would forever change her life, or at least effect it for a while. 


	2. Halo: Part Two

1 Part Two  
  
Chapter Five: Aliens and the IRS  
  
Chapter Six: Friendly Flea Bargains  
  
Chapter Seven: The Reoccurring Mobile Pilot Dream  
  
Chapter Eight: Return of the Envelope  
  
  
  
  
  
Note: This part is choppier and is incidents in the life of Halo; it doesn't run together like the last part did. For the fans of plot lines, don't worry! Somethings are coming up in later parts! You ask what? Remember the opening part with the envelope? I do… That means you should. Anyway we are going to hear more about the envelope and the guy who never speaks and the flyboy, not so much about the evil new girl who thinks she is Lara Croft. So some unfinished and underdeveloped parts are going to be taken care of, aren't you so happy! I am. I hope you enjoy this next installment of the Halo tales.  
  
Sorry about the really short chapters, I wrote them (the first two anyway) out on notebook paper, than I went back and typed them and was unpleasantly surprised to find out that they were short. Hope you don't mind!  
  
Chapter Five: Aliens and the IRS  
  
Some thing lead to other, a match will lead to fire, television will lead to laziness, and an evil leader will lead to ugly uniforms and world domination, other wise known as communism.  
  
In Halo's case the effects became more obvious day by day. Halo began to wear t-shirts that boldly proclaimed 'I'm here to help you.'  
  
Some thought it started with an inspirational chapel or conference, but they had abandoned that idea when Halo began to battle evil alien overlords to protect the sanctity of earth.  
  
Telinka finally had to confront her friend about this. There was only so much she could take.  
  
"Halo." Telinka said cornering her friend after school one day. "We have to have a talk."  
  
"What about?" Halo asked.  
  
"I know you want to be a superhero, but you're going about it in the wrong way." They entered an arcade.  
  
"I don't understand." Halo said; she was confused.  
  
"This… Thins going around saving mankind thing… You've got to stop! People are beginning to think that you care, than when they see me hanging out with you they naturally assume that I so as well when in fact I could care less… But that is not the point. The point is that you need to the alter ego, no the real superhero. You need a costume otherwise my reputation in going to be totally altered, not that I care." Telinka said. Her face was devoid of emotion until the character she was playing as was suddenly stomped on by a giant dinosaur that looked like he needed a friend.  
  
Halo was trying to take all this in, but she was still confused. "An alter ego?" she asked. "You mean you want me to get a fancy costume and run around in it as if it were perfectly natural?" She was still disbelieving.  
  
"Just for when you fight giant monsters from space or corrupt IRS guys."  
  
Halo was still hesitant.  
  
"It would do wonders for your publicity." Telinka said.  
  
"Really?" Halo asked, her eyes growing wide.  
  
"Sure." Telinka was almost excited, almost but not quite. She had a reputation to restore after all.  
  
"Wow! A costume…" Halo said suddenly she remembered the flyboy from her dreams as referred to in chapter three.  
  
What would he think of her fighting off evil aliens and rescuing people?  
  
Chapter Six: Friendly Flea Bargains  
  
"I miss him." Halo admitted.  
  
"Who?" Telinka asked,  
  
Halo blushed. "I've never really meet him, at least I don't think I have… He's a mobile frame pilot."  
  
Telinka went back to reading the obituaries. "Mobile frame pilot… I knew one once." She said, she was sarcastic, but Halo didn't catch on.  
  
"Really?" Halo asked surprised.  
  
"No."  
  
Halo's excitement was shattered. "Oh…" She had hoped that the boy was someone she already knew or someone she would meet very soon. "Telinka?"  
  
"What?" She sounded irritated about being distracted from reading.  
  
There was an injured silence.  
  
A sigh escaped from Telinka. "What?" This time she set the paper aside and devoted her attention to her friend.  
  
It was Halo's turn to sigh. "Never mind." She said depressed.  
  
Shortly after Halo and Telinka had their alter ego conversation a clumsy girl trying to fight crime in a pink duck suit replaced the superhero that the media once focused on. The new 'super hero' received little, if any, media attention and was regarded as comic relief in a television show that aired lat on public television. Every once in a while she would appear on the network trying to gear up support for the newest telethon. And so ended Halo's stand in the lime light of superheroes.  
  
Reflecting back on it Halo determined that she had received her powers one day in a foreign language class when a certain desk was thrown at her head. She lost her powers in a similar manner. Playing scrabble one day Halo found herself short of cash and ended up losing in a 'winner takes all' to an elderly lady at the near by homeless shelter. Halo had nothing to lose so she forfeited her powers to the lady who currently works as a CEO of Friendly Flea Bargains, which is an international chain stores set out to extort the good people of Earth by selling them Mexican made products at American prices.  
  
But the bi-ped refused to surrender.  
  
Chapter Seven: The Reoccurring Mobile Pilot Dream  
  
As the narrator I feel as though I must warn you, I am highly influenced by the things I read and the things I hear, and that these things that I just mentioned often times get slipped into my writings, especially the Halo stories. Hope you don't mind! It actually ends up making it more interesting in the long run…  
  
Halo was asleep, or at least to the common observer she was asleep, her eyes were closed, she didn't move, and was in the middle of her routine REM cycle…  
  
The shadows from the flames danced again the now deserted mobile frame. Halo looked up at the boy who had just saved her life.  
  
She wished to thank him, but that seemed impossible, for she could not speak.  
  
He looked down at her and smiled. His eyes were hidden behind the giant goggles he wore, and when he pulled then up and set them to rest on his forehead the area around his face was white compared to the rest of his face which was very dirty.  
  
His light blond hair spiked up in a most unnatural way. To put it shortly she was in love.  
  
"Come fly away with me." He said.  
  
She gave him a funny look; she was not in love. "What?" She asked confused the mood spoiled.  
  
"Will you be my co-pilot?" He asked.  
  
Halo considered this. Would she be the guy's co-pilot, she owed him her life, or would she spend the rest of her life dreaming about the adventures she could have had. "That sounds cool to me!" She said.  
  
The boy jumped up into the cockpit of the mobile frame and bent down to help her up. "Great! We're going to be the best team ever!"  
  
  
  
Halo slowly opened her eyes. It had been that dream again. She saw the flyboy of her dreams regularly in her sleep now, and had given up on the idea that he might be someone she knew or might meet. Halo gave a small sigh. "Oh to run away and save the galaxy as the co-pilot of a totally cool blond boy…" She whispered.  
  
"Don't think I didn't hear that!" Halo's friend Ayame said.  
  
'So… Ayame is already awake.' Halo thought. Ayame was lways an early riser. Halo had spent the night at her house.  
  
"So you had that dream about the mobile suit pilot?" She asked.  
  
Halo nodded.  
  
"And everything is still the same?"  
  
Again Halo nodded.  
  
Ayame sighed trying to imagine. "It's so cool. Don't worry, I'm sure the dream has a meaning, but I don't know what it is…"  
  
"Telinka doesn't seem to think so." Halo said.  
  
"That's okay, she can be a poop. Once I had a dream that I was swimming and the next day it rained!"  
  
"Wow." Halo said unimpressed and a little sarcastic. She was not a morning person.  
  
Ayame wasn't a Catholic and her parents didn't believe all of the things that the school taught so she attended another private school in the same town as Halo. Ayame was Halo's very best friend. Their mothers had roomed together in college. Ayame was half Asian and half Jew; in other words, she was cool.  
  
Chapter Eight: Return of the Envelope  
  
Halo took the enveloped from Telinka's bag when Telinka was in the restroom. Telinka had long ago promised Halo that she would let her see it, but she had never followed through so Halo did the normal human thing. She took matters into her own hands and took the envelope Telinka wasn't looking.  
  
Halo had wondered what was in the envelope form the moment it fell onto the ground from Telinka's locker. Telinka had opened it to get her stuff for the next day and the envelope had fallen out, unnoticed by Telinka who had hurried off to her next class. Halo, who had seen the envelope fall, hadn't been able to get Telinka's attention in time to make her notice the envelope and taken the envelope and given it to her during the next class that they had together.  
  
Halo opened the envelope and began to read.  
  
"Miss. Telinka C-------, (date)  
  
Congratulations you have been accepted into the I.I.N. You will start your training immediately and will serve as a plant in the location where you are currently residing. Near the beginning of next year you will be moved to a more convenient location.  
  
  
  
Signed,  
  
Mr. A---- F------  
  
Chief Director of the I.I.N.  
  
(International Intelligence Network)  
  
  
  
Halo's mouth was open wide in disbelief. Telinka a member of the I.I.N.? It was so ridiculous. Halo had heard that they recruited the least likely people, but Telinka? She couldn't believe it and decided that it was just a prank Telinka had pulled on her. Halo slipped the paper back into the envelope and replaced it in Telinka's backpack. She laughed weakly. Amazing that Telinka could come up with such a funny prank. She had always thought that Telinka had no sense of humor.  
  
When Telinka came back into the room Halo said nothing of the contents of the envelope, nor did she refer its even existence. Halo was determined to for get what she had read.  
  
Telinka didn't suspect a thing, Halo wasn't worried that she would find out, and after all she was just being trained as a spy…  
  
No it was all a joke.  
  
Ha ha.  
  
What a great joke.  
  
Halo broke out in a nervous sweat.  
  
Who would have thought Telinka could have come up with such a great joke.  
  
Halo began to shiver and have slight spasm secretly wondering what Telinka was going to spy on and if she was going to be eliminated now that she knew.  
  
But it was just a joke. She still tried to convince herself.  
  
No one could guess that anything was wrong with Halo, but she did go home early… She complained of a pain in her head, a twinge in her stomach and a perpetual fear of the unknown. 


	3. Halo: Part Three

1 Part Three  
  
  
  
Chapter Nine: The Street Fair  
  
Chapter Ten: Halo's lover a pig? (Pun on Saint Tail Meimi's lover a hedgehog ep.3)  
  
Chapter Eleven: For the love of a pig  
  
Chapter Twelve: Dreams come true?  
  
Chapter Nine: The Street Fair  
  
Halo stuck out her tongue as she looked into the mirror. A good many things had been happening to her lately and she took the chance to relax. She was home from school and had done her homework.  
  
Halo looked back to the empty goldfish bowel on her crowded dresser. She smiled and pushed more things away from it. She wanted a pet goldfish really badly, but didn't know if her parents would approve.  
  
She was going to go to the fair that was uptown with Ayame, who was supposed to meet her in 15 minutes at one of the booths uptown. Halo looked back at the clock, 15 minutes… That wasn't that long at all.  
  
Halo grabbed her coat and pulled it on as she ran down the stairs calling goodbye to her mother. She pushed open the door and started off to the fairgrounds. The sidewalk was crowded, people had to park far away and than walk to get to the street fair.  
  
Ayame was already there. She turned and smiled when Halo called her name. "Late as usual." She noted.  
  
"I got stuck behind some lady with an empty baby carriage." Halo said defensively.  
  
"Sure you did." Ayame said giving Halo a hard time.  
  
Halo ignored her sarcastic remark. "So what do you want to do?" She asked surveying her surroundings with interest.  
  
Ayame shrugged. "I'd kind of like to go on some rides and hit a couple game booths."  
  
"Sounds fun to me!" Halo said.  
  
The guy that never spoke was with a couple of his friends waiting in line for a ride. It was a ride that Halo had seen before and wanted to ride, but the guy who never spoke was there…  
  
"Hey!" Ayame said pointing to the ride. "You said you wanted to go on that one yesterday, but that kid threw up on it so we never got too, remember?" She said.  
  
"Oh yes, I remember." Halo said her eyes growing wide, Ayame had suggested it, so than it wouldn't look weird if they were to-  
  
"Do you still want to go on it?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah!" Halo said enthusiastically and the two girls took their place in line behind the guys. Halo didn't know whether to say 'hi' or not, if she did, they probably wouldn't answer, if she didn't they would think she was rude. Either way she'd end up looking stupid.  
  
"Hi Halo." Halo turned to see who was addressing her. It was Telinka.  
  
"Hey! What are you doing here?" She asked pleasantly surprised.  
  
"Am I not allowed to be here or something?" She asked.  
  
Warning bells shot off in Halo's mind; Telinka didn't sound to happy.  
  
"Just because no one invited me to come with them doesn't mean that I can't come here." She snapped.  
  
Halo blushed, embarrassed about her friend's outburst. "I'm sorry Telinka." She said softly. "I didn't think you would want to come."  
  
Telinka turned around and walked away giving Halo the famous 'ice' treatment. Halo's excitement for the day faded, tears began to grow in her eyes and she became even more aware of the guy who never spoke who seemed to be witnessing the whole event.  
  
"I don't want to be here anymore." Halo said quietly. She rubbed her face with the sleeve of her jacket as the tears tumbled down. She turned away.  
  
Again we are forced to wonder what the guy who never spoke thought, and once again we have no real answer.  
  
He was at a fair. Halo and a friend showed up and ended up in the line behind him, Halo's friends Telinka came and said something mean to Halo, who than went away crying. What would you think?  
  
Chapter Ten: Halo's lover a pig? (Pun on Saint Tail Meimi's lover a hedgehog ep.3)  
  
Everything seemed to be going wrong for Halo. She had failed an important exam, she hadn't made it on the cheerleading team, and Telinka still wouldn't talk to her.  
  
Halo was sitting on the steeps of the school later on that week when she felt like she was being watched. She looked up to see a small pink pig sitting at the bottom of the stairs gazing up at her intently. "Hey little guy." She said. It squealed its intelligible greeting.  
  
"You sure are cute!" Halo said her voice sounded remarkably like the pig. "What are you doing at school though? Pigs really don't belong at school."  
  
"Peach!" There came a shriek and an old lady came running up to the pig. She attached a leash to its collar. "Sorry if he bothered you."  
  
"No, he seems like a nice pig." Halo said, sorry that the pig was to leave so soon.  
  
"He is a really nice little pig, but the problem is that I'm moving out of the country and I don't know what I'm going to do with him." The woman said sadly. "If I don't find a home for him soon he might have to be put to sleep."  
  
"That's awful!" Halo said heartbroken. "Can I ask my parents if I can keep him?" She said.  
  
The old lady considered it for a moment than reached in her purse. "All right." She handed Halo her business card. "Here is where you can get a hold of me."  
  
"Thank you so much!" Halo said. She looked at the card, Dr. Monroe…  
  
"Please?" Halo said begging. "I'll clean the house for a month!"  
  
Halo's mother looked at her stepfather. "I don't think it would hurt just so long as you took good care of your new pet."  
  
"Great!" Halo said. She ran to the phone and dialed the number for Dr. Monroe. "Hi Dr. Monroe, this is Halo, the girl from the Catholic school. Yes I did, and it was all right with them. I would be more than glad to. Alright, thank you so much!" Halo set down the phone. "I'm going to meet her in the park to pick up Peach!" She said as she pulled on her jacket and rushed outside.  
  
She barely heard her mother's faint good-bye.  
  
Telinka sat in a swing at the park. She was observing the general public when suddenly she saw something that caught her attention. An old woman came into the park leading a pig on a leash that was attached to a rhyme stone ornamented collar. She was carrying a little basket that held a peach satin pillow and a towel. Telinka wasn't sure, but it looked like the towel had 'Peach' embroidered on it.  
  
Telinka received even more of a shock when Halo came running up to the lady and gave her a big hug. Halo than took the pig's leash and gave it a big hug. She than took the basket, talked to the lady a bit, and than she waved good-bye and headed back the direction that she had come.  
  
Telinka began to think. "Very interesting… Halo took the woman's pig… There was no money exchanged… Very interesting." She jotted a note into her little black book and went back to observing the general public.  
  
"Well, you didn't say it was a pig." Halo's mother said.  
  
Halo gave it a squeeze. "Look how cute it is!" She said. "How can you resist his charm?"  
  
Halo's step dad gave it another look. "It would be nice to have another kid around the house. I don't mind." He smiled as he gave it head a pat. "It is kind of cute." He admitted.  
  
Halo gave Peach a hug oblivious to the sound of police sirens as the house was surrounded.  
  
  
  
Chapter Eleven: For the love of a pig  
  
Halo was exceptionally tired the next day. She had a big night trying to sort out the whole pig-napping thing. She didn't know what on earth made an innocent bystander in the park think that she had traded drugs for a pig. Something's are just to confusing to explain.  
  
Since the day was Saturday Halo decided to spend the day with her beloved Peach. Peach had decided that he wanted to sleep, so Halo was forced to dress him up and place in a baby carriage instead of taking him for a walk. She had a couple women coo about what a cute baby he was. None of them really got a look at his face though.  
  
Halo stopped out side of the grocery store to feed Peach a can of applesauce when suddenly, out of the blue, a giant revolving saucer appeared overhead and a beam of light came down and took up Peach.  
  
Needless to say Halo was rather shocked. "Come back with my pig! She screamed at the space ship as it disappeared.  
  
Halo would never see the pig she loved again, but this is only the beginning. Halo wanted her beloved Peach back and she would do anything to save him.  
  
Later that evening it was discovered that there was life outside of Earth. It was also discovered that a colony of people from the future were sent back into Halo's time to save the Earth from being destroyed. Mobile frame pilots were trained and commissioned from all corners of the world, each hoping to be the delivers that would save earth from the alien invaders, in accordance with the prophecy. Halo thought this was cool and everything, but she still wanted her Peach back.  
  
Halo was walking home from another depressing day at school. The alien invaders had broken through the defense force and were set out to demolish the planet and take the humans as slaves, and Halo didn't even get out of school.  
  
Suddenly an alien invader landed on the street before her, a mobile frame of the defense force followed it.  
  
A long metal arm shot out of it and grabbed Halo around the waist, intending to take her captive. Halo screamed as she was lifted high into the air pursued by the mobile frame.  
  
The mobile frame made one precise shot that killed the aliens inside of the alien war craft. The mechanical hand went limp leaving Halo to fall to a certain death. Halo fell screaming, but the mobile frame had other plans for her.  
  
Faster than the speed of light it dropped beneath her and released its parachute. Halo fell into the soft pillow it provided and laid there wondering what had just happened. Meanwhile, beneath her, more alien invaders came and destroyed the now evacuated town.  
  
Halo began to cry. It just wasn't fair.  
  
She looked up as she heard a rustling sound and a face appeared over the edge of the parachute. "Hey!" The face said. It was hidden behind a large pair of goggles and a leather hat. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Yes." She sobbed.  
  
"That's good, want to come down from there before you fall off and die?" He asked.  
  
"I guess." She said her sobs thinning.  
  
He gave her his hand and carried her back into the cockpit of the mobile frame. Once inside he took off the hat and pushed the goggles up into the unruly mass of blonde hair that seemed to stand out straight in every direction. Suddenly something hit Halo; it was almost like she had been here before.  
  
No she had never been kidnapped by alien invaders, or rescued by a hot pilot, but…  
  
Than she became aware of what it was. She had seen this pilot before… It was like a dream come true, literally.  
  
Chapter Twelve: Dreams come true?  
  
  
  
Suddenly there was a jolt and Halo was sent of her revelry. The once the town had been destroyed the aliens had directed their attention to the mobile frame which they viewed as a direct threat against their corrupt and fascist dictatorship of terror.  
  
Halo fell to the floor, and the pilot replaced his goggles. "Hang on for a bit won't you, we should get you back to the base.  
  
The aliens were attacking.  
  
They had managed to clear the atmosphere, but something was wrong. The boy said that the mobile frame was so beat up it would barley be able to survive the reentry, but it wouldn't be able to land once they got to the base.  
  
The boy pointed out the base from a distance. He stood up and strapped on a parachute. It was obviously nowhere near the size of the one he had previously employed. "This is going to get rough, but be a good girl, and don't mind."  
  
Halo's mouth was open. It was a while before she was able to respond. "What's going to happen to me?" She asked.  
  
"I'm not going to leave you in here, you're coming with me if that's alright."  
  
Halo barely nodded. What choice did she have?  
  
As they entered the atmosphere of the base she could hear pieces being ripped off of the mobile frame. The boy shoved the leather hat he had been wearing onto Halo's head and buckled it under her chin. "Be brave and hang on." He advised as the heat grew. The mobile frame had started on fire.  
  
Once they had cleared the atmosphere he pressed a button that opened a hole above their head. He jumped, and amazingly made it out. The frame seemed to ignite just as they left, sending back ashes into their faces. Halo didn't open her mouth, she had screamed to many times today.  
  
When he pulled on the parachute it jerked both of them back, Halo felt as if she were going to fall, but she didn't.  
  
Once they landed she wished to thank him, but that seemed impossible, for she could not speak.  
  
He looked down at her and smiled. His eyes were hidden behind the giant goggles he wore, and when he pulled then up and set them to rest on his forehead the area around his face was white compared to the rest of his face which was very dirty.  
  
His light blond hair spiked up in a most unnatural way. To put it shortly she was in love.  
  
"Come fly away with me." He said.  
  
She gave him a funny look; she was most defiantly not in love. "What?" She asked confused the mood spoiled.  
  
"Will you be my co-pilot?" He asked.  
  
Halo considered this. Would she be the guy's co-pilot, she owed him her life, or would she spend the rest of her life dreaming about the adventures she could have had. "That sounds cool to me!" She said.  
  
The boy jumped up into the cockpit of the mobile frame and bent down to help her up. "Great! We're going to be the best team ever!" 


	4. Halo: Part Four

Part Four  
  
Chapter Thirteen: Adventures in the Life of a Mobile Pilot  
  
Chapter Fourteen: Further Changes  
  
Chapter Fifteen: Halo against the Sate (or Halo against school lunches)  
  
Chapter Sixteen: Halo says good-bye.  
  
  
  
This is so exciting! I think this is going to be my favorite part! My personality is brought into the picture, bet you won't guess who I am! He he! Don't worry I promise to stay a minor character. Whelp, there is obviously a little, okay a lot of Robotech fan fiction slurring here, but that's okay! See, I always thought mobile frame pilots should have a co- pilot and honestly, I think that's original! Okay besides Robotech, Gundam and Zone of the Enders are brushed on. Mainly it's the whole Rick and Lisa thing. *blushes!*  
  
Chapter Thirteen: Adventures in the Life of a Mobile Pilot  
  
Andy was the name of the mobile suit pilot who had saved Halo. He was pretty cool for the most part, but he seemed a little eccentric to Halo. He always wore those pare of dirty goggles and could never get his hair to stick down. He was seventeen, just two years older than Halo. To be honest, she had thought he was younger than that.  
  
Yohki was the communications girl. She talked to the resistance commander for everyone and sorted through things in order of importance so that he wasn't bogged down with too much useless stuff that he couldn't handle. She was one of the few people that actually got to communicate with the pilots when they were in outer space; she was also the only person on the resistance force with pink hair. She and Andy were good friends.  
  
Halo had been training for a long time so that she could accompany Andy and not be in the way. She finally understood what to do. They had rearranged her controls in the style of a 'playstaion' controller, and she was having no problem adjusting.  
  
Yohki's voice rang over the intercom "All mobile frame pilots please go to the docking bay, we are under attack by the bad guys again."  
  
As soon as he heard Yohki begin to talk Andy had left his milt shake unattended and rushed to comply with orders. He meet Halo in the hanger, and stopped to stare. "What are you doing to the new mobile frame?" He asked horrified.  
  
Halo beamed at him. "You like it?" She asked gesturing to the new paint job.  
  
"No!" He yelled. "Mobile frames don't have pink toe nails!"  
  
Halo crossed her arms defiantly. "Well this one does."  
  
Andy snorted something and stormed into the cockpit to catch the last of Yohki's message. "-And Halo, why aren't you guys up there yet?" She was demanding.  
  
Andy pressed the radio button. "Andy here. Halo decided to make the mobile frame more female friendly."  
  
Yohki laughed. "I know; she got clearance. Now off!" She waved her hand and took a sip of her mug. She giggled a bit than disappeared from the screen.  
  
"I don't believe this!" Andy said as he attacked the safety belt and put on his leather cap.  
  
Halo took her place in a seat that was back to back with Andy's. "Sorry I didn't ask first." She said quietly as the systems turned on.  
  
"It's okay, it will probably burn the first time we go through the atmosphere." He said pulling it out. Halo couldn't see him, but he didn't seem to upset anymore.  
  
Halo got a soda from the drink machine. "Hey Clair!" She said waving to a brown haired girl.  
  
"Hi Halo!" The girl replied. She worked communications under Yohki. "Want to come to my residential block? I made cookies, and we can watch the latest earth movie!"  
  
"Alright." Halo said. "What is it called?"  
  
Clair shrugged. "I don't know. It's all in Japanese, but there is this really supper hot guy."  
  
"Cool!" Halo said with a laugh. They started to her apartment.  
  
"Hey, isn't that motorcycle thing Andy's?" Halo asked pointing at the motorcycle thing that was parked outside the residential blocks.  
  
"Yeah." Clair said. "I think he's visiting Yohki, she lives right next door." Clair and Halo exchanged evil glances.  
  
"Don't you have a window in your apartments that go to the next one?" Halo asked innocently.  
  
Clair nodded. "So you're thinking what I'm thinking?" Another evil smile was her answer.  
  
The girls rushed into the apartment and pulled up the blinds in their half, luckily Yohki's were pulled up too. Andy was sitting at her computer typing and Yohki was out of the room.  
  
"I wish we could hear." Halo said. "Its no fun spying if we can hear what they're saying.  
  
"Yohki isn't even in there!" Clair said moving from her seat in front of the window for Halo to have a look.  
  
"Rats!" Halo said. "They could have provided endless hours of entertainment.  
  
"You'd be surprised." Clair said suggesting that she had participated in espionage before. Halo gave her a curious look. "The most interesting thing that I've ever seen them do is learn how to juggle from a web page. Now that was funny!" Clair giggled slightly at the memory.  
  
At that moment Yohki entered. She asked him a question, than waved at the girls.  
  
Halo blushed and jerked her head down while Clair, who was also accustomed to being caught waved back, but Halo could see that she was also blushing.  
  
Chapter Fourteen: Further Changes  
  
Halo had been working hard at her new job, which consisted of fighting off evil alien invader, but something was wrong. Unlike Andy she wasn't content to spend the rest of her life blowing up sticky green mutant creatures from a distant galaxy. It was just her luck that the war ended.  
  
Halo waved good-bye to Yohki and Andy. Now that the war was over not as many people were needed to defend the planet. Yohki and Andy had left for a while. Andy was helping Yohki move to Japan. She wanted to start an art studio there.  
  
Halo began to cry. "What am I going to do?" She asked Clair who was sitting next to her.  
  
Clair turned away from the glass. "I think you're going to get a pet goldfish."  
  
This actually made Halo stop crying. "A pet goldfish?" She asked.  
  
Clair nodded. "You always wanted one didn't you?"  
  
"Well yeah…" Halo admitted. "But where am I going to go? I don't want to stay here, because I've been here for like three chapters or something, and I can't go to earth because I was reported dead!" Halo said explaining her dilemma.  
  
Clair thought hard. "I've got it!" She said as the inspiration hit her. "Just the other day I was wondering what I was going to do once the war ended, and I have got the perfect plan made up!"  
  
"What?" Halo asked the excitement rubbing off.  
  
"We can make a movie of the war, you know. Don't you think it would be fun?" Heart bubbles appeared over her head. "Staring in a movie! You could take on a film name and no one would know it was you. Best of all, we'd make it in English!"  
  
Halo nodded enthusiastically. "Wow, what a great idea! Can we bring Peach into it?"  
  
"You're lost, but yet still beloved pig?" Clair asked confused. "I thought you were over that with the whole gold fish thing…"  
  
Halo burst into a fresh bought of tears. "I'll never be able to just get over it Clair, I loved that pig!"  
  
Clair went back to her idea to rework it so Peach would fit into it. "Well…" She said slowly. "We could dedicate the movie to Peach…"  
  
Halo's tears vanished. "That's a great idea!"  
  
Unbelievably a movie company from Earth was looking for two girls to play a part in a new war movie they were making. When they heard that Halo and Clair wanted to put a memorial movie together, they were more than happy to sign them on as the stars, but after the movie was shot Halo decided that she was tired of film business. Some claim she quit because she didn't like the lighting.  
  
And so the friends, Halo and Clair parted ways. Halo left to seek her second fortune somewhere else, somewhere on Earth.  
  
It was than that Halo realized that she was getting behind on her schoolwork; she was back in education a whole school level! Since her character in the movie had been killed off at the end of the movie, she was really needed for making the sequel, and the movie after that, or the fourteen others that followed.  
  
In the midst of this carrier change; switching from actress to school girl, Halo went through some other changes that were not as notable. Number one, she became a vegetarian, and number two: in the evening she worked as a ticket girl for the local circus.  
  
The is the last time you hear about Andy and Yohki, sorry to bog you down with details, but as the author I am entitled to have my say, after all I am telling the story. Yohki became a great artist in Japan and was world renown for her work. Andy became a pianist. That's cool too I guess…  
  
Chapter Fifteen: Halo against the Sate (or Halo against school lunches)  
  
Halo opened her eyes to another new day one morning. She was happy, forgetting of course about the huge test that she had forgotten to study for. She was happy, because it was two years to the day that she had lost her last baby tooth. This made her feel very grown up. How she could forget about her exam and remember the baby tooth incident we will never know.  
  
Halo stretched and got out her of hammock. She opened the door to the giant birdcage that hung in the center of the hall in her massive mansion. As far as the builders were concerned, it was her money, and she most certainly did with it what she choice.  
  
She was dressed in her sailor suit, or her uniform for school on time. The school didn't require the girls to wear pleated skirts; Halo just liked how they looked.  
  
When Halo got on the school bus, she realized that she was now a senior, and still the only high school kid that took the bus to school. This didn't bother her. She had time to skim over the notes for that big exam. Thankfully when Halo lost her magical powers she didn't lose the ability to cram for tests.  
  
School that day was normal. Unlike her old school, no one's hair was set on fire, and very few people in her class thought they were Lara Croft. Perhaps this was for the better.  
  
Liana was Halo's newest best friend. She had met her in home economics when they both had to sit out of the baking session. Both of them had accidentally started a stove on fire at one time or the other.  
  
Liana took a seat next to Halo in the cafeteria. "Hey Halo." She said happily. "What's the matter?" She asked. "You don't look very happy." By this she was referring to Halo's crossed arms and the frown.  
  
"I'm not." She yelled.  
  
Liana's eyes grew wide. She had never heard Halo yell before; she hadn't even seen Halo angry before. "What's the matter?" She asked again.  
  
Halo now seemed ready to cry. "Did you notice anything about lunch today?" She asked gesturing to the girl's plate.  
  
"Um…" Liana thought hard. "Well… It looks the same as yesterday." She peered at the 'food' again. "Why, its been looking the same every single day I've attended here, and it always tastes different!" She said.  
  
Halo nodded. "Something tells me that is not sanitary!" She stood up with a look of determination on her face.  
  
Liana readily agreed. "I bet you're right." She looked down at her tray. It had been years since she had seen a fork used at school for purposes besides playground warfare.  
  
"I'm going to do something about it!" Halo said.  
  
"What can you do?" Came the innocent, but yet truthful question.  
  
"First I'll start a protest. Will you help me make posters and picket sign?" She asked.  
  
The protest failed. It rained and smeared the magic markers the girls had used to create the posters and picket signs, but the good thing was the protest got on the news. Ever since the war ended life was kind of slow and anything new got on the news.  
  
Even bigger than that, the protest moved into the new Row vs. Wade becoming the now famous Halo vs. State, concerning the issue of school lunches. At the hearing it was decided that real food had to be used in the manufacturing of school lunches, and no longer could discarded household pets be used in the coleslaw.  
  
So every one became happy again.  
  
  
  
Chapter Sixteen: Halo says good-bye.  
  
In this last chapter Halo will say good-bye. This is now the end of her story, Halo: A Parody of Life.  
  
Halo stood before the audience on an uplifted stage. She wears a mask that conveys happiness.  
  
Halo's monologue:  
  
"I would like to say good bye to all my friends, all of them. Back to Telinka and Ayame. I'll never forget you guys! To my beloved Peach, this all was for you and I never did get that gold fish. To Andy and Phyllis, I love you guys! Yohki, keep dreaming! Washi and Peanut butter- Fight for justice guys!"  
  
Here Halo's speech was cut off by security that removed her from the stage. She went away giving the peace sign.  
  
It is not that this is the end of Halo's adventures. She did experience a couple more things that are printable, but they were so few they couldn't be included in this book.  
  
The final words that were recorded of Halo saying were, "It's been fun!" They were said as she headed back into space in search of her beloved pig with Trent. 'Who's Trent?' you ask. Trent was a guy with green hair.  
  
Nothing else really needs to be said. But let it be known from the author. It's all for Peach, wherever you are I just want to say: we love you! 


End file.
